


[PODFIC] Lines Holding Fast

by icarus_chained, kerravon



Series: Podfics of the Space Electric Series [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, Artificial Intelligence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Choices, Freedom, Gen, Loyalty, Outer Space, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Space Opera, Spaceships, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerravon/pseuds/kerravon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From Icarus_chained's story:<br/>"Seventh in the Space Electric series. More a small interlude."</p><p>"Nick Fury & Meroe. In the aftermath of Tony's revelations, Commander Fury asks the questions that need asking, when loyalties may be divided."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Lines Holding Fast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lines Holding Fast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/571604) by [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained). 



Podfic of the Seventh story of the 'Space Electric' series

Length: 13 min  
Size: 11.24MB  
Format: MP3

 

Direct Download [Lines Holding Fast Podfic](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/oa8igt)

Streaming:  


Text: [Lines Holding Fast](http://archiveofourown.org/works/571604)

 

Please let me know how you liked it!


End file.
